


What could have been

by Onefandomatatime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onefandomatatime/pseuds/Onefandomatatime
Summary: **spoiler alert** if you have not seen avengers infinity war, there may be spoilers here that you'll want to avoid. Also, I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the first scene. Most of this is from the movie I just added my own scene and spin on it. Beware, you are about to read major spoilers.





	What could have been

Thor looked into thanos' eyes as he pushed his newly forged axe into thanos's heart. Thanos groaned and fell to the ground on one knee, turning a sickly grey. Thor, vaguely aware of his brother's presence behind him, knelt down in thanos's face. 

"If you ever try to kill me, my friends, or my brother ever, ever, again I will make you wish you had never existed." 

Thanos looked up at Thor, and smirked. 

"You..... you.... should have....." thanos started. 

"What?" Thor knelt closer.

"You should've gone for the head." Thanos whispered before snapping his fingers.

"NO!!!" Thor screamed as thanos dissapeared before his eyes in a flash of light. 

Thor stayed knelt on the ground, his eyes closed and his shoulders sagging with defeat. Suddenly a quiet voice sounded behind him.

"Thor, i dont feel well. Brother, help me.."

Thor turned to see Loki, slowly disappearing into ash, starting at his feet. Thor jumped up and immediately ran to Loki, grabbing his shoulders. 

"Loki! Loki don't leave me alone here! Loki, where are you going, don't leave me! I can fix this, I can help you, just hold on!"

Loki, who had disintegrated up to his chest now, looked right into Thor's eyes, his own brimming with tears, and smiled before his face crumbled into ash, floating away on the wind. 

Thor fell to his knees, and cried out with grief, weeping in sorrow.

 

"Brother! Brother wake up! Thor, your screaming will be heard through all of wakanda, if you don't wake up right now!" 

Thor woke up in the pitch black room and immense relief, to see his brother Loki standing over him with a smirk on his face, and concern in his eyes, but most importantly, alive and not ashes.

"I am sorry Loki. I hope I didn't wake you." Thor said, still mostly asleep. He sat up, and Loki backed away to make room for his brother to stand. 

Thor pulled himself out of bed, and walked over to the window of his room in T'challa's palace, overlooking the whole of wakanda. Moments later, Loki appeared next to him out of the corner of his eye. 

"The sun is rising, brother." Loki turned to look at Thor, and Thor looked back at him. "Thor, you must promise me that you will find a way to bring everyone back, and you MUST promise me that you will not let grief stand in your way, though I know you will miss me as much as I miss you." Loki paused, looking out the window. 

Suddenly Thor noticed something. Loki hadn't changed from the dirty, grimy cloths he had been wearing since they had met thanos on their ship in space. In fact, Loki still had cuts and scrapes on his dirt-streaked face, and huge purple bruises all around his neck and throat. His face looked a sickly grey and was quite cracked.

"Loki, what are you doing still in these disgusting cloths? You must clean yourself up, and go to a healer. What happened to you? And what do you mean you'll miss me? You'll be here to help me, we- we can fix this! We can do it together, and fight side-by-side until we have found a way to bring everyone back!" Thor said, sounding a bit panicked. 

"Thor. I know you don't want to remember this, but you will have to face it sooner or later-" Loki started, but was cut off by his own eyes brimming with tears and the lump that was forming in his throat, and instead turned his gaze to the window and the rising sun, wishing he could feel it's warmth just one more time.

Thor reached out to touch his brothers shoulder, and screamed when loki slowly disappeared in a green light, his eyes turnjng themselves to stare into Thor's, his mouth in a small smile as he formed his last words before dissapearing completely: "you must be strong and bring back all those you can, with the help of those who are left. You are burdened with glorious purpose, Thor. Do not forget me. I will miss you, brother." 

Thor fell to his knees in front of the window, the warmth of the rising sun suddenly as cold as the snowy storms of jotunheim, as all his memories came flooding back to him.

_Loki looking at Thor whose head was held in thanos hand, with a scheme in his eyes. Loki exchanging words with Thanos and holding out the tesseract. Thor feeling Loki's weight slam into him as thanos's hand was suddenly gone from his head and they both went tumbling away from the sudden fight between the hulk and Thanos. Thor feeling metal wrapping around him as the hulk disappears. Thor watching his brother walk towards thanos and seeing a dagger form in Loki's hand and he kneels before thanos, pledging his undying service and allegiance him. Thor watching in horror as Loki suddenly lunges at Thanos' throat with his dagger and seeing it suddenly stop in a blue light held in place the the space stone, now in the gauntlet. Thor feeling tears in his eyes as Loki is lifted off the ground by his throat and watching him fight and struggle as his brother gasps and chokes for air. Hearing Loki utter one last defiant sentence, and screaming as he watches thanos squeeze his hand around Loki's throat and seeing as Loki's body stills while still in Thanos's hand. Thor straining against his restraints as thanos drops Loki's body on the ground, announcing that "there will be no resurrections this time." Thor sobbing as he crawls to his brother's grey and cracked body and laying his head on Loki's chest while his ship is set aflame around him and Thanos disappears._

Thor opens his eyes, gasping and sobbing, as he feels the last warmth from his brothers words disappear completely, leaving the room cold and empty. His brother is gone. His brother has been gone. Loki was never in his room, it was a hologram. They never fought together, never killed thanos. Never got to say goodbye.

Thor can feel his heart breaking all over again. His brother is gone. Loki is dead 

**Author's Note:**

> The bit in italics which are Thor's memories, actually happened in the movie. That is how Loki died. It crushed me to watch it, I felt he deserved a better death, or to not die at all! I wanted to write out my sorrow, so boom this story was created. If anyone agrees about Loki's death, spread the word. Enough people talking about it could make change happen. #resurrectloki. Thank you for reading!


End file.
